


Picture Perfect

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave just wants Karkat to see himself the way Dave sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

"Ew. Ew gross. Throw that one out. And that one too." Karkat was pointing at just about any picture of himself that Dave took. He hated the way he looked. His button nose and chubby cheeks. His short nubby horns barely peeking out of his thick black hair. He hated how his front teeth were protruding out of his mouth and how obviously noticeable it was. He hated it so much and yet Dave was out there, frolicking around the meteor and snapping pictures left and right. Karkat just didn't understand.

"Aw come on man. That one is fucking adorable and you damn well know it. I mean, look at it," Dave grabbed a photograph he took of Karkat sleeping on the couch. The troll was curled up like a cat and his expression was so relaxed. So calm, so serene. "Look at this fucking adorable sleeping alien and tell me he isn't cute."

"He isn't cute." Karkat stated very matter-of-factly. Dave let out a long defeated sigh and pocketed the photo. There was no way in hell he was going to trash an amazing picture like that. Luckily Karkat didn't notice and just went straight back to pointing out pictures he didn't approve of.

Hours passed after that and the troll had went off to do his normal thing. Help Kanaya here and there, read a book, hang with the mayor. You know, normal Karkat things. Dave however, wasn't doing his normal things. He wasn't in his room trying to beatbox in his boxers, he wasn't expanding can town with the mayor or having a feelings session with his ecto sister. Nope. Instead Dave was attempting to figure out how in the world he could alchemize a photo album. It was a lot harder than it sounds but Dave figured it out. The Knight of Time tucked the successfully made photo album under his arm and jogged to his room. This was going to be one hell of a gift.

Over the next few months Dave took as many pictures as possible. Not just of the normal things; Kanaya and Rose being sweet together, the Mayor being amazing, Vriska and Terezi doing whatever devious thing they had planned, but of Karkat doing just normal things. Things that made Dave smile to himself. Things that Dave felt were reserved for him witness.

Things like Karkat gripping his pillow tightly as he watches his favorite rom com. Things like Karkat tiny smile as he reads his favorite part of his favorite novel. Things like Karkat sleeping on Dave's lap, curled up like a tiny adorable kitten. Things like Karkat sitting on the ground with the Mayor and doodling with chalk. Things like Karkat sitting at one of the tables in the common area, in his boxers and drinking his morning coffee. Things like Karkat being an adorable fucker and making Dave's heart swell with happiness and gratitude. The Knight of Time took pictures of all these little things and kept them safe and away from Karkat. He had to keep his little project a secret.

After months, close to a full year, Dave was finally ready to show off his work to the one troll that had managed to rip off the cool kid mask and stand the awkward teenage boy that hid underneath. The albino hummed as he put the last few pictures in place, making sure everything was perfect, and closed the album. His nerves were all over the place and he was positive his hands were shaking a bit. Oh well, nerves or no nerves he was doing this. He tucked the album underneath his arm and and floated a good five inches off the ground before he began making his way to his boyfriend's room.

Dave stepped into Karkat's room after knocking. Fuck, he was nervous. He was terrified even. What if Karkat didn't like the gift? Who was he kidding, Karkat would love it. He'd love that Dave put so much effort into it. He'd love that Dave had been so patient in making this. With those thoughts in mind, Dave tried to digest the butterflies that have formed in his stomach and looked at his boyfriend. Karkat was comfortably sitting on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, and a blanket wrapped around him. Fuck, this moment was picture worthy.

"Hey man, got a sec?" Dave asked, pulling Karkat out of his fantasy world. The troll nodded and bookmarked his page as he scooted over. Dave awkwardly flopped down his boyfriend and set the photo album on said boyfriend's lap. "Alright, before you move a single muscle I want you to hear me out." Karkat nodded slowly, his eyes drifting from the book in his lap. "So I know you hate pretty much any and every picture that has you in it buuut...fuck, okay." Dave took another deep breath before continuing.

"Okay, so, I've been making this for you. It took a lot of hard work and dedication and patience and fuck man, I just want you to see yourself the way I see you." Dave thumbed the book open to display the very first page which was just a little love note.

A grin appeared on Karkat's face as he read the note and the grin only grew as he flipped the pages. The Knight of Time sat there awkwardly and anxiously as Karkat looked over the photographs and read the captions Dave had previously wrote in. Fuck, maybe the captions were a bad idea? Maybe Karkat thought those were too cheesy? Too much? Not enough? What if--?

"Fuck, Dave. Fucking...fuck." Karkat didn't know what to say. He was so overwhelmed. Dave had seriously done this, Dave had spent an actual year taking pictures of Karkat and organizing them. The troll couldn't believe it. Tears of happiness were starting to form in his eyes and he attempted to blink them away.

"Dude, you okay?" Dave tapped Karkat's shoulder and was answered by his shorter boyfriend tackling him in a bone crushing hug. The albino smiled and held out his hand so the Polaroid camera he's been using fell out of his sylladex and into his hand. One arm wrapped around Karkat and the other was outstretched, taking a picture of the two of them.

This was definitely a moment worthy of being in the photo album.


End file.
